A Different Schuyler
by Poppydots
Summary: What if Lawrence had taken care of Schuyler in Venice after Allegra and Steven died and Cordelia was dead.  What if she had a bigger allowance and a gay conduit?  This is my first fanfic, read and review  I won't post another chapter until I get 5!
1. a new beginning

Chapter 1

Schuyler

It was Saturday and Schuyler was going to start her junior year in just two days. It had been 11 years since Schuyler had attended Duschene, 11 years since Schuyler had been living in New York, since she had moved to Venice with her grandfather Lawrence Van Alen. She lived with Lawrence since her mother, Allegra was in a coma and her father was dead because of a car accident, when Schuyler was too young to remember. Schuyler and her grandfather moved to Venice right after kindergarten because Lawrence got a job offer at a university. They came back and visited every year, at least a few times and now she was staying permanently.

She wondered if anyone would remember her from kindergarten. After all it had been ten years and she had changed a lot. Schuyler had long blue-black hair that fell in waves down her back, a heart shaped face with elfin features and the most mesmerizing blue eyes. On top of that she was twiggy thin, long, languid and waif-ish, her best friend and butler's nephew, George was always jealous. The gay man just wished he could eat like Schuyler and stay thin, George was like Schuyler except in guy form, with green eyes. Looks can be misleading because he was actually gay, to the dismay of many girls.

"Girl," George called from the staircase "Tomorrow we are going to go to Fifth Avenue and go shopping for your new school wardrobe,"  
"Ok what time George?" Schuyler asked.  
"Whenever I wake up of course," George replied with an impish grin.  
"Just not too early okay,"  
"Whatever," George hollered. "I'm going to bed, good night"

When Schuyler woke up the next morning it was already 9 o'clock and George was bouncing up and down at the foot of her queen sized bed. Her bloodhound Beauty was also licking her face.

"Come onnnnn! Get up!"  
"Woof"  
"No five more minutes"  
"You know I won't leave until you get your butt in the shower"  
"Fine, fine, fine"

'Gosh I hate it when he does this to go shopping, he's in a league of his own in that' Schuyler thought. Once she got out of the shower and blow dried her hair, Schuyler put on a cream cowl neck sweater, black skinny jeans and a pair of Christian Louboutain over the knee suede boots and was ready to go.

"Ooohh you look good today," George complemented.  
"Sometimes I wish you didn't live right down the hall to wake me up so early to go shopping with you,"  
"Ouch that hurts, but I know you love me now let's go"  
"Bye Eric, we'll be back before dark, see you later," Schuyler called to her butler  
"Bye Schuyler, you better be back, I'm making your favorite for dinner tonight.

With that they were out the door.


	2. fun on fifth avenue

Schuyler

When Schuyler and George finally arrived on Fifth avenue, the first store that they went to was Chanel. They walked out of the store with a new pair of brown boots with a stacked heel, a couple of sweaters, a suit blazer and a new bag for Schuyler, but noting for George, he had almost as much helping Schuyler buy clothes than buying his own.

"Sometimes I feel like your just using me as a shopping buddy!" George joked

"Hardly, sometimes I feel the same way too" Schuyler giggled

Next, they stopped by Prada, and both bought a new set if tennis shoes, flats for Schuyler, polos and a blazer for George, a new book bag for George and another purse for Schuyler. Lawrence thought that Schuyler deserved all of the nice things, nothing was too good for his baby, plus she hadn't spent like this in Venice at all. At Duschene, everyone dressed in labels. After going to Burberry and buying trench coats for both of the bffs and all the other stores to get essentials like jeans and other things they stopped by the final destination, Hermes.

George was like a kid in a candy store, his emerald eyes practically popped out of their sockets. He bought a bunch ties, a hat, gloves, shirts, loafers, and a jacket before he was satisfied. Schuyler on the other hand was going for the gold. On the shelf behind the counter sat the Birkin bag.

"Come on you should get it," George encouraged, he was practically salivating.  
"I don't know, grandfather said I could get everything and anything I wanted since I've never asked for much..."  
"Come on get it!"

With that they walked out of the store with a grey ostrich birkin (which they had in the store already ), a white Kelly watch, a pair of grey leather bits with a turn lock clasp, another pair of mushroom colored boots and a couple of scarves.

"George can we stop by Dr. Pat's office I need to get these blue marks in my arm checked out,"  
"Sure thing," George was so happy with what he bought that he would follow Schuyler anywhere.

"Schuyler, these blue marks should fade soon, but in the meantime here's some cream for you to use to cover it up," Dr. Pat said.  
"Ok thanks, they appeared about two weeks ago, I just thought it was because i was cold all the time," Schuyler murmured.  
"Oh really?" Dr. Pat said.

'What does she mean by oh really? Is there something that I grandfather or the doctor is not telling me?' Schuyler wondered.

When Schuyler and George finally got back home it was already six o'clock.

"Welcome home Schuyler, George," Eric called from the kitchen.  
"Hi uncle Eric," George yelled.  
"Hello," Schuyler replied back.  
"I see that you have had lots of fun, and quite a few conquests," Eric said grinning, he was also homosexual, it looked like it ran in the family.

When Schuyler and George walked into the kitchen the smell of pot roast and mashed potatoes greeted them, as they all took seat.

"So did you all have fun today?" Lawrence asked having seen the bags in the living room when he walked into the dining room.  
"Oh yes, George especially," Schuyler teased, George just grinned unable to stop himself.  
"Good," Lawrence said "I have one more surprise for you after dinner Schuyler"

Once they finished dinner, Lawrence, Schuyler, George and Eric all walked down to the garage and in front of them was something hiding under a sheet.

"Ta da!" Lawrence said pulling the sheet off the reveal a silver and black Ducatti with two helmets. "Do you like it?"  
"Are you kidding I love it, you remembered I took riding lessons! I always wanted one, thank you so much," Schuyler squealed hugging Lawrence tightly.  
"I think I'm jealous," George said, fake pouting.  
"You don't even like riding, you said so yourself, I don't want to get helmet hair," Schuyler countered.  
Everyone laughed and went off to bed not long after.


	3. the morning of

Hi guys, sorry I didn't update for a long time, this is my longest chapter yet, I hope you like it. As always, review and let me know what you think, my next chapter should be up by tomorrow or maybe even tonight.

George

George was lying in his four poster bed waiting for sleep to come, but he just couldn't fall asleep and kept thinking about what tomorrow would bring. That lead to thinking about Schuyler, George thought of her as a little sister, someone to look out for, after all, he was her conduit. She was definitely one of his favorite people, she was his best friend and partner in crime. He wondered if there were other blue bloods at Duschene like her too.

'It's so ironic how I'm her conduit, I probably know her better than anyone else does, I wonder if all conduits find out about their friend being different before they do. I found out right after she started getting the blue marks on her arm, when Uncle Eric and Lawrence told me about Schuyler's lineage it wasn't that much of a shocker, I always knew she was different, heck, she's too pretty for her own good, but she never sees it that way. I wasn't surprised to find out that Allegra was not actually in a car crash, she went into a coma because she didn't want to take the blood of another human other than Schuyler's father after he died, so she chose to be in a comatose. Talk about drama! Schuyler's actually thought of as an abomination since she's a half-blood and her mom actually left her "soul mate" and brother, Charles Force to be with her dad.`

Dwelling on these topics, George didn't fall asleep until two A.M. , leaving him looking worn and tired when he woke up in the morning.

Schuyler

While George was lying in bed thinking about what tomorrow would bring, Schuyler was trying to pick out what she would wear tomorrow on her first day of school.

'Hmmm… I wonder what I should wear. Since I'm going to be riding a Ducatti I think I need a pair of boots, lucky for me I have more than enough. I should also wear that new cream colored sweater from Chanel it looks like it'll be cold tomorrow and the Stitched for Civilization skinny jeans. To top it off, I'll also need that new Kelly watch and my Dior Granville tote. `

Once Schuyler's outfit was laid out on her bed, she climbed into bed, waiting for sleep to take her. She too was wondering what tomorrow would bring. Schuyler was nervous, but more excited.

'I wonder if the kids will like me, what if they are all snots! Or I might get the worst teachers that have spittle coming out of their mouths while they talk and I get to sit in the front row. Right in the line of fire of Sammy the sprinkler, not to mention they'll assign buttloads of homework and projects, this could all go wrong! Okay Schuyler everything will be fine, think positive. Well at least I have George.'

After giving herself a pep talk, Schuyler felt a teensy bit better about tomorrow and drifted off to a deep sleep, exhausted from shopping on Fifth Avenue, not to mention George's crazy antics.

When Schuyler woke up at seven the next morning, it was a chilly 55 degrees.

'This is way too cold for fall, I'm gonna freeze my skinny ass off, as George would say' she thought.

Getting out of bed with a sight, she walked into the bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. When she finally finished, she walked back into her room refreshed and started dressing. As Schuyler was pulling on her jeans, George knocked on the door.

"Come on princess, breakfast is ready!" George yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'll be down soon," she replied back, while fumbling with the clasp on her Kelly watch.

When Schuyler turned to look in the mirror, once she finished pulling on her gray leather Hermes boots, she thought that she looked pretty damn good, for plain old Schuyler. As the finishing touch she tied her black hair into a ponytail at the side of her head, she put on her gray wool biker jacket from Burberry and headed out the door to breakfast.

When she walked into the kitchen, George gasped.

"You look hot! But still classy," George said, grinning.

"Indeed," Eric put in.

"You all sound so surprised," Schuyler replied, mock pouting, all the while Lawrence was just smiling.

'She looks so much like her mother, she grows up so fast, pretty soon she'll find out that she's a blue blood. I wonder how she'll take the surprise.` Lawrence thought.

Once everyone finished their breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs Schuyler and George left the house, each with a kiss on the forehead from both the adults.

"Hey George, you going to take a cab or catch a ride with me on my new Ducatti?" Schuyler asked grinning gleefully, she loved the speed and adrenaline rush she got from zooming around on a motorcycle.

"Knowing how fast you ride, I think I'll catch a cab. After all, I wanna live, I'll meet you at school," George replied grinning.

"Okay fine, I can't wait to see their faces when I take off my helmet and they see that I'm a girl," she said while fastening her helmet.

"See ya later alligator,"

"In a while crocodile,"

With that they each took off on their separate ways.

Come on press the button and review, I'll write faster.


	4. winks

George

'That girl is gonna make heads turn, she looks good today, the guys at school will definitely have the hots for her.' George thought as he was fixing his hair in the cab, gently ruffling it to make it look windswept and slightly messy.

As he pulled up to the school, George was speechless, it looked magnificent. Tall and imposing, with long roman columns and a big entry way at the top of the steps, on the lawn to the side of the entrance, a big sign read Duschene Prepatory.

By the looks of it, most of the students were already at school and chatting with friends. Once he stepped out of the car many heads turned to look at him. He looked dashing in a blazer, white button-up shirt, dark wash Armani jeans and Hermes loafers. Some of the girls looked like they were drooling. George looked hot and he knew it, too bad he was batting for the other team.

A guy walked up to him and introduced himself, he had platinum blond hair and startlingly green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Jack Force, you must be new, what's your name," he asked, as some of his friends walked over.

"George Henderson," George replied.

Then all of the other boys, walked over and introduced themselves, most of them were on the lacrosse team, jocks that looked like they could be models in an Abercrombie & Fitch campaign.

'Ahhh, so this must be Charles Force's kid, I wonder if he knows who Schuyler is. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out."

Just as those thoughts passed through his mind, George heard the rumbling of a Ducatti's motor, as Schuyler's sleek, silver and black Ducatti pulled into the school's parking lot.

Schuyler

As Schuyler neared the school campus, she couldn't help but smile to herself, grinning at how fun seeing the student body's reaction would be. As she pulled up into the parking lot she could feel the excitement pooling up in her stomach, making her slightly nervous.

'Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all of those pancakes, well no turning back now' she thought as she was killing the engine and taking out her key.

Gracefully sliding off of the Italian leather seat of her Ducatti, Schuyler slowly pulled off her helmet, and shook out her hair. The look she got from the boys was priceless, the girls looked shocked too. As she turned around, she saw George looking at her grinning like a Cheshire cat and winked at him, but she noticed a second later that a blond haired, green eyed boy was staring at her. She felt herself blush, as she turned around to get her Dior tote from the stowaway compartment on her Ducatti.

'Oh shoot, that boy probably thought that I was winking at him, crap! Way to go Schuyler, you just won idiot of the year." Schuyler thought cursing her stupidity.

George walked over and slung his arm over her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Pretend that I said something funny, and laugh," George said.

Schuyler let out a peal of laughter, it sounded like silver bells tinkling together.

"Good, they're all looking at us now. Great job on the bike, by the way, the looks on their faces was priceless, great job Sky. I'm pretty sure all the guys have the hots for you now, especially Jack," George said grinning like a maniac.

"Same goes to you, the girls at this school are probably rolling up their skirts right now and who's Jack?" Schuyler asked curiously.

"Oh, don't you know? He's the one that you winked at," he said trying hard to suppress a grin.

"I winked at you, not him!" She said turning red in the face.

"Relax, lets go get our schedules from the main office," George said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Fine," Schuyler grumbled as they strode off toward the front door, while everyone gawked at the couple of hot teens.

George

George felt like he was going to bust a gut, this was just too funny. Schuyler freaking winked at him and Jack Force thought that it was directed at his pretty blond head. This was going to be an interesting first day.

"What are you smiling at?" Schuyler demanded, while they were waiting for the secretary Ms. Pai to get their schedules.

"Oh nothing," George responded, trying to look serious.

Schuyler just frowned, pouting and looking adorable.

"Here are your schedules," Ms. Pai said, handing each of the students a yellow sheet of paper.

"At least we have all of the same classes," George said, Schuyler just nodded.

When they entered their homeroom the teacher Mr. Blake smiled at them.

"Hi you must be Schuyler and George," the teacher said.

"Yes that's us," Schuyler and George replied.

"Please have a seat at the back table over there," Mr. Blake directed.

As they sat down a whole entire flurry of students headed toward their table introducing themselves. All the while Schuyler and George's phones were being handed around, getting phone numbers programmed in. After another ten minutes the bell rang and all the students rushed off to their seats as the teacher began talking about the curriculum. Just as he started on the new schedules, Jack Force walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Blake," Jack said politely.

"If you're sorry you won't do it again, please take the empty seat next to Ms. Van Alen," Mr. Blake replied.


	5. smiling sharks and trigonometry

Schuyler

Schuyler thought that her mind was going to explode, things today just kept getting better and better. At least she made quite an impression on the student body, they all seemed to like her, but really? Why was Jack Force sitting next to her?

'Shit! What the frick! This is not good, why does the universe hate me today? I didn't even yell at George today for being… well George. This is just not my day, chances are he'll probably be in all of my classes too, maybe I should make a bet with George, I bet I'll win.'

As Schuyler was ranting in her mind, she noticed George just couldn't hide is glee at her irritation.  
"What George?" Schuyler asked.  
"Nothing," George replied trying to suppress a grin.  
As a response, Schuyler just sighed and put her head in her hands. She was called to attention when the teacher asked her to introduce herself.

"Ms. Van Alen, could you please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself," Mr. Blake asked.

Schuyler walked up to the front of the class and began, "Hi everyone, my name is Schuyler and I moved here from Venice, a couple of weeks ago, and I actually attended Duschene eleven years ago before I moved, though none of you seem to remember me," Schuyler said finishing with a smile.

"Mr. Henderson?" the teacher said.

George stood up and said, "Hi, I'm George Henderson and like Schuyler I moved here from Venice, however I did not attend Duschene before, and no, Schuyler and I are not related," George finished, earning him a laugh.

"Thank you Mr. Henderson," the teacher said, right after that, it was time to head to first period.

Jack

Jack heard a rumbling and thought it was just some biker passing by the outside of the school, but as he listened more closely he noticed that it was getting closer. He was dumbfounded when a sleek, silver and black Ducatti pulled up through the school's parking lot.

'That's one sweet bike' Jack thought.

As the new guy stopped the engine, Jack wondered what he looked like, but boy, was he in for a shock. The new student slid gracefully off the Ducatti and everyone was staring in curiosity. Much to everyone's surprise, when the helmet came off, a beautiful girl was revealed. Everyone just gawked, including Jack Force himself.

'Whoa, she's really pretty he thought, I wonder how old she is?' Jack thought absently.

"She's really hot and she rides a Ducatti," Jack heard some random guy say incredulously.  
When Jack came back to reality he saw that the girl was looking at him and she winked, and all that he could do was stare open mouthed. A couple seconds later he saw the new guy George walk towards her and sling and arm over her shoulder, this made Jack wish that he was George. Just then he whispered in her ear and she laughed. Her laughter reminded Jack of silver bells tinkling. When he finally came back to the moment she was gone.

After the new girl left, Mimi walked up to him.  
"Hey handsome"  
"Hey beautiful"  
"I know, do you want to come with me to Barney's after school?"  
"No thanks I think I'll pass"  
"Fine then next time"  
"Sure"  
"What do you think of the new girl?" Mimi asked curiously.  
"She seems cool," Jack replied.  
"Yeah I guess," Mimi retorted, a hint of jealousy in her tone.  
"I'll talk to you later I don't want to be late" before Mimi could reply he was already gone.  
"See you later," she said in the glom.

When Jack got to the classroom he was already late. After apologizing to Mr. Blake he sat down next to the new girl. Jack wondered what the new girl was like, just then he was snapped out of his musings by the teacher speaking.

"Ms. Van Alen, could you please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself," Mr. Blake asked.  
The new girl walked up to the front of the class and began, "Hi everyone, my name is Schuyler and I moved here from Venice, a couple of weeks ago, and I actually attended Duschene eleven years ago before I moved, though you all don't seem to remember me" Schuyler said finishing with a sweet smile.

'So her name is Schuyler'

"Mr. Henderson?" the teacher said.

George stood up and said, "Hi, I'm George Henderson and like Schuyler I moved here from Venice, however I did not attend Duschene before, and no we are not related," George finished, earning him a laugh.

'Great people think he is funny, he's probably Schuyler's boyfriend.' Jack thought bitterly.

Schuyler

First period Trigonometry was dull, for Schuyler, she was smart, everyone in the class was actually one year older than her because she skipped a grade. George often teased her about being brainy, but she just brushed it off.

'Uggghh! I hate trig. This is going to be my least favorite class. The teacher speaks in a monotone and plus Jack is in this class too. I don't know why, but he just bothers me, right at the corners of my thoughts' she reflected.

She spent the rest of the period spacing out and when class finally ended, George walked up to her, grinning.

"The cute red head I was sitting next to thought I was hot and we flirted, but when I dropped the bomb on her she had a hard time keeping from giggling," George said gleefully.

"No wonder why you guys looked so red, like constipated monkeys. What's her name" Schuyler asked, while George was pouting.

"Bliss, she's nice though, seemed decent and by the way we're sitting with her during lunch. Bliss seems like she's part of the popular group, but not a snot-bag," George finished.

"Fine," Schuyler replied, as they headed off to language arts.

The next class was social studies and then chemistry. By the time it was lunch, George and Schuyler were starving. When they got to the cafeteria, a red head waved them over.

"Hi George, Hi Schuyler,"

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Have a seat, by the way, love the bag Schuyler," Bliss said, with a smile.

"Thanks," Schuyler replied grinning.

Just as Schuyler was taking out her caesar salad, two blondes walked up to the table and took a seat.

"That's Mimi Force and her twin, Jack," Bliss informed.

"Hi I'm Mimi, nice to meet you and that's my brother Jack," the blond said smiling, her smile reminded Schuyler of a shark.

"Schuyler Van Alen," Schuyler replied, matching Mimi's confidence.

"And you're George, Jack already told me?" Mimi directed at George.

"Yep the one and only," he replied giving her a dazzling smile, which made Mimi's eyes go dreamy.

"You do know that he bats for the opposite team right?" Schuyler asked Mimi, grinning sheepishly, while all of the girls at the table besides Bliss gasped.

"What! But he looks so handsome, I should have known you dress too well to be straight," she replied, pouting.

"Honey, I get that all the time," George replied grinning, while Jack just stared dumbfounded.

The rest of the day was normal, nothing terrible happened and Schuyler had a great time in her favorite class, Art, which Jack was also in.

When the first day finally ended, Schuyler rode home on the Ducatti with George hanging on for dear life. When they got home she and George got a new text from Bliss.

"Hey you should meet everyone at Block 122, text me back to RSVP," the text said.

"Isn't that a really popular club?" George asked.

"I think so, let's ask Lawrence if we can go," Schuyler replied.

With the ok from Lawrence and Eric, both of the teens headed up the stairs to get ready.


	6. UPDATE!

UPDATE!

Hi guys I'm not sure if I should continue this story, since it has not been getting many reviews. I'm not sure if you guys are reading it or if you like it or not. If you would like me to keep writing let me know and comment, if not then let me know too.

-Crystal


	7. mercy

Hi guys, so seems like you like the story, thank you to everyone that reviewed! Threatening you guys does wonders eh? Just kidding, this is my longest chapter yet, so enjoy.

Schuyler

As Schuyler stepped out of the cab onto the red carpet of Block 122 she looked spectacular. She was sporting a watermelon pink, strapless bubble mini and sparkly four inch Christian Louboutain pumps. The cameras flashed as George took her arm and led her out of the cab into the club, the bouncer didn't even bother to check their IDs.

When they stepped into the club everyone stared, they looked breath taking. Schuyler couldn't help but blush, George on the other hand was beaming.

"Attention whore," Schuyler teased.

"I think that more people are looking at you then they are me, I feel like I'm in your shadow," George mock whined.

"Hardly," she replied grinning.

Bliss waved them over to the main table, where Mimi, Jack and Bliss were sitting. After a few drinks George pulled Sky over to the dance floor, as "I Like It" started playing. As Schuyler and George were gyrating and swinging their hips to the beat everyone couldn't help but look at them. Jack for one couldn't keep his eyes off of her and neither could Mimi.

(slips into Jack's/Mimi's POV for a bit)

'Wow' he thought.

'Too bad he's gay, I'd make him my familiar," Mimi mentally sighed.

(back to Schuyler's POV)

Once the song ended Schuyler was worn out, but George was just getting started and asked Bliss to dance. Then Schuyler had an idea. She walked up to the stage and walked up to the mic.

"Hey guys, do you know "Mercy" by Duffy?", she asked politely addressing the band.

"Yeah, anything for a pretty lady," he said grinning.

"Ok, let's start right after this song finishes," she said.

'George is going to love this,' she thought.

When the song ended she stepped up tot the stage and everyone turned silent, she was just full of surprises today.

"Hey guys I would like to dedicate this song to a certain lovely, green eyed boy out there in the crowd, who just loves this song," she said blowing a huge kiss to George, making him blush.

"Shake it up boys"

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I love you  
But I gotta stay true  
My moral's got me on my knees  
I'm begging please  
Stop playing games

I don't know what this is  
But you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
But you do it well  
I'm under your spell

You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
I said you better release me

Now you think that I  
Will be some thing on the side  
But you got to understand  
That I need a man  
Who can take my hand, yes I do

I don't know what this is  
But you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
But you do it well  
I'm under your spell

As Schuyler was singing she was having a great time dancing along to with music, so was everyone else.

(slips into George's POV) 

"She's amazing," Bliss breathed.

"Definitely, what else could you expect from her," George answered, meaning every word.

(back to Schuyler's POV)

When she finished the song everyone was hooting and hollering.

"Great job," Mimi said, cracking a genuine smile, Bliss nodded.

"Thanks," she replied, and after a few more minutes at the club George and Schuyler left for home. When they got back it was only ten and were greeted by the sight of Lawrence sitting in the living room with a book.

"Hello guys," he said warmly "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, most definitely," Schuyler answered for both of them.

"Good, could you please have a seat I have something to talk to you about," he said seriously, but still smiling.

As Schuyler sat down she felt nervous, when she looked over at George so did he.

"Have you noticed anything strange about your body lately? Blue marks on your arm, feeling very energetic or perhaps feeling like you have photographic memory, or having Beauty follow you home one day," Lawrence asked, of course he already knew the answer.

"Yes, why?" Schuyler asked curiously. "When I went into Dr. Pat's office she said that it was about time".

"So you have noticed. The blue marks is the blood starting to manifest," Lawrence said nonchalantly. "We are blue bloods, George here is your conduit and Eric is mine. Blue bloods are vampires, we are fallen angels, but we were exiled from Heaven, forced to walk the earth. This is the reason why we don't like crosses, it's a reminder. We are immortal, but all four hundred blue blood's have all had past lives, we go through cycles, our pets, Beauty for example is a guardian to help guide you on through the Sunset years, when you are most vulnerable in your Cycle of Expression. You are actually half human and half vampire, a new soul, so you don't have a past. You see, your mother married a human familiar, a blue blood's blood supplier, this was frowned upon, forbidden. She chose your father Stephen Chase, instead of her bond-mate twin, Charles Force, my son. However we are not able to procreate and have children in the human sense, Charles and your mother are our cycle children. Allegra went into a coma because she refused to take another's blood after your father died in a car accident. Everyone misses her, she was loved by all," Lawrence said sadly.

"So I'm a vampire, you're not kidding are you. Oliver, how long did you know about this and not tell me?" Schuyler asked, punching his arm, glaring.

"Your grandpa told me not to say anything so I didn't," he answered back innocently.

"Will my mother ever wake up?" Schuyler asked hopefully.

"That I don't know, it's her choice," Lawrence answered sadly, "She is Gabrielle the Uncorrupted, she chose to be exiled, and Charles, Michael Pure of Heart followed out of love. I am Metatron, Heavenly Scribe, Benjamin Force is Abbadon, Angel of Destruction and her bond mate Madeline, is Azrael Angel of Death. I don't know what you are, you are new".

"So this is really, real, I wish you told me earlier"

"Actually, you are supposed to be told during December, but it's September. I thought that you needed to know earlier, due to your half blood heritage," Lawrence answered.

"Oh," she said.

"I think that I have told you enough for one night we can talk about this some other time"

With that both of the exhausted teenagers trudged up the stairs to bed. As Schuyler was lying awake in bed she couldn't help but think of what Lawrence told her. It made sense, but still seemed surreal.

'Me a blue blood! Today really is a night for surprises, Jack and Mimi probably already know since they are one year older than I am.'

When she started thinking about Jack that started a whole other sleuth of stuff to come to the front of her mind. Schuyler thought that it was odd how he kept staring at her all the time, but she thought that he was cute. His platinum blond hair was slightly mussed and windswept all the time, his eyes were a lovely emerald. Schuyler sighed, 'It's awfully strange how Jack was always staring after all, he is supposed to be bonded to his twin Mimi. Breaking bonds is also dangerous, look at mom. Did she ever think about what leaving me would do?' Schuyler thought sadly, but it was also tainted with a bit of bitterness.

After pondering all of these things, Schuyler eventually drifted off to a deep dreamless sleep.

**Come on press the blue button and review. It'll make me write faster. **


	8. Wusses and Loose Leashes

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all of the subscriptions and fantastic reviews, sorry if I've been a bit pushy, but I wanna know what you guys all think. Now on with the story.

P.S. I keep forgetting to put that all of the characters in this story except for George, are the fabulous creations of Melissa, I don't own them .

Schuyler

When Schuyler woke up the next morning she looked like hell warmed over, thinking about her ancestry last night didn't do anything to help the bags under her eyes.

'Sheesh! It's only the second day of junior year and I already have bags under my eyes. The teachers didn't even assign homework yet,' Schuyler thought humorlessly.

After a shower, and getting dressed she felt better. As she trudged down the stairs in her brown Chanel boots, navy blazer, light tan pants and pretty lacy tank Schuyler was greeted by the smell of bacon and pancakes. This made her feel more normal, at least she could still enjoy food as a vampire. After breakfast George and Schuyler headed out the door, this time George was riding with Schuyler on the Ducatti.

"Try to drive slower, I don't want to die," George replied, sounding a bit too scared.

Schuyler laughed as she purposely swerved, making George scream. "Wuss," Schuyler said letting a chuckle escape her lips.

"Unlike you, I can actually die," George mumbled as they pulled into Duschene.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Schuyler replied, barely able to keep the grin off of her face.

Trigonometry, was so boring, Schuyler thought that it would never end. She could practically feel grey hair sprouting from her head and was beyond relieved when the class was finally dismissed. As she headed out the door George caught up with her as they walked to social studies. Social studies was interesting, they got to switch seats and Sky was seated next to Bliss, who she liked. It passed by in a blur, as they chatted, she liked Bliss the more she got to know her. To Schuyler's surprise, Bliss was also a year younger than the rest of the kids in her year.

In Chemistry, her final class before lunch, they were also switching seats. Schuyler was seated next to a tall, dark and handsome boy, Kingsley Martin.

"Hi, I'm Kingsley Martin"

"Schuyler," she replied giving him a small smile.

For the rest of the period, they chatted back and forth getting to know each other as they were doing the experiment. She decided that she liked Kingsley, he was funny and honest.

"You're a blue blood aren't you?" Kingsley asked out of the blue.

"Yes, how did you know?" Schuyler replied, looking around to make sure no one heard.

"You're too pretty to be a red blood and plus I'm one too," he replied with a smug smirk.

As they walked out of class towards the lockers, Schuyler asked him to sit with her and George during lunch.

"I sat with you yesterday, but you didn't notice me," he said feigning hurt.

"Whoops, but you can forgive me," she told him grinning.

"Whatever, hey Oliver," Kingsley called, walking towards a brown haired, hazel eyed boy.

"Hi," Oliver said. "You're Schuyler right? I saw you singing at the club last night, great job by the way".

"Thanks," Schuyler mumbled blushing.

"He's my conduit," Kingsley said, he was nothing but blunt.

"Oh, umm I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria I need to go to my locker," Schuyler said as they neared one of the hallways.

When Schuyler was a few steps away from the lunchroom, George caught up with her. She filled him in on Kingsley and Oliver, whom George had already met. Just as they sat down, Kingsley and Oliver plopped down next to them. Oliver and George hit it off right away, thick as thieves, Schuyler wondered if they would be good "friends", you never could know.

While everyone was eating lunch and talking, Schuyler noticed the way that Mimi and Kingsley kept stealing glances at one another.

"Hey you should ask her out, I've seen the way that you guys are looking at each other" Schuyler mumbled too low for anyone to hear, waggling her eyebrows.

"No way, that's Mimi, frickin Force, she probably wouldn't say yes," Kingsley replied with a small sigh.

"Hmm… not as cocky as I thought, Kingsley Martin feeling intimidated by the pretty blond?" Sky said smirking.

"I hate you, you know that," Kingsley told her.

"So soon, you couldn't possibly mean that," Schuyler said gasping in mock horror as the bell rang, while Kingsley just rolled his green eyes, as they parted ways to head off to their next classes.

"Hey Schuyler," Jack said catching up to her.

"Hi Jack," she replied, confused at why he was talking to her, as they walked together to their next class in silence.

At the end of the day, Schuyler and George met up outside of school and rode home right away.

"So you and Oliver seemed to be hitting it off," Schuyler said to George as they were riding towards the house.

"Yeah, we're meeting for coffee tomorrow after school," he mumbled.

"Ahh, you two bat for the same team eh?"

"No duh," he replied rolling his eyes.

When they got home, Schuyler decided to go take Beauty for a walk through Central Park. As she was strapping on Beauty's leash she asked George if he wanted to come, but he declined. Looked like she was going to be walking alone.

As Schuyler and her bloodhound strolled through Central Park, Beauty suddenly ran forward, jerking the leash out of Schuyler's hand. As she ran after the dog, she failed to see that she was about to collide with a certain green-eyed boy.

Smack!

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Jack," Schuyler said as she peeled herself away from his front.

"No problem, be more careful next time," he said grinning, "I was just out walking Patch, but he kind of ran off when he sensed your dog".

"Yeah, Beauty too"

Once they got their dogs back, the two teens walked along the path, talking back and forth.

"So you're Lawrence's granddaughter?"

"Yeah and you're Charles Force's son"

"Theoretically, I'm assuming that you're a blue blood"

"Is it that obvious," Schuyler asked, "What gave me away?"

"Nothing, my dad told me," he's head of the conclave, "How did you find out?"

"I noticed the marks and my conduit, George knew before I did, so he told my grandfather," Schuyler trailed off as they walked into a coffee shop.

After ordering their coffee, they walked back through the park asking more questions.

"Bye, it was nice talking to you," Schuyler said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Jack replied, waving as they parted ways.


	9. Green Eyes Almost As Pretty As Mine

**A/N: Hey guys long time no update! I have been getting buttloads of work and tests from all of my teachers, so I needed to put off writing for a bit, sorry about that. Here's a chapter in Jack's point of view, enjoy!**

**Jack**

The rest of the first month of school had passed by in a blur for Jack, but whenever he had time to himself there was only one thing that he thought about. Schuyler.

'_Why is she plaguing my thoughts all the time,'_ Jack wondered to himself. He actually enjoyed walking through the park with the raven-haired beauty. Schuyler seemed nice and genuine, not like Mimi's friends. He always wondered why, Charles changed his name from Van Alen to Force, he never said why, but then again Jack had never met his grandpa.

'I wonder what he's like, maybe Charles doesn't like him because he may not have sided with Charles after Allegra, Gabriel the uncorrupted broke the bond…'

Jack had always been drawn to the light, he remembered how in the past he had always been fond of Gabriel, now he felt unusually drawn to Schuyler, even though Mimi was his other half, cheesy red blood definition aside. Sure Jack loved Mimi and he always would, how could he hate his other half, but he always wondered what life would have been like if he hadn't been the twin of Azrael, what if things were different. He didn't have a choice, they were kind of just thrown together from Jack's recollections after getting his memory back.

Jack remembered how Lucifer had actually asked Mimi, if she was happy with him as a mate, he recalled being talked about as if he were a play thing. He knew that Mimi loved him, but was it an absolute pure relationship? As Jack lay in his room pondering this, he heard the front door open and footsteps approaching his room, they sounded like Mimi's.

"Hey, I was just popping in to let you know that dinner will be ready in an hour, dad told me to do it," she said giving him an eye roll.

"Yeah, ok thanks," Jack replied giving her what he hoped, looked like an untroubled smile.

**Schuyler**

As Schuyler was walking down Fifth Avenue towards Barney's to meet Bliss she felt like she was in a daze, when she got to the store, she wasn't surprised to find the red head in the shoe section.

"Hey Bliss," Schuyler greeted her brightly.

"Hi," she replied. In the past month, Bliss and Schuyler had grown really close, they were like sisters, George included.

As they picked their way through Barney's for the better half of an hour, Bliss decided to break the silence.

"So do you like any of the guys?" she asked curiously.

"Nope, not really, I think they're intimidated, I ride a Ducatti and I don't think many of them know how to ride, when I take George with me he nearly wets himself each time!" Schuyler said laughing, while Bliss just giggled. "I like Kingsley, as a friend, but I think he likes Mimi, have you seen the way that they look at each other, it's kind of gross".

"I know, they would definitely make a good couple, Kingsley tall dark and handsome, Mimi blond and green-eyed," Bliss sighed.

"He doesn't have the guts to ask her out, I'll never let him live that down, after all he's always so….Fearless," Schuyler mused.

For the rest of the afternoon both of the girls walked about Fifth Ave. shopping their way through the streets. Afterwards they went back to Bliss's house to get ready to go to Block 122, after checking in with Lawrence of course.

"Hello girls," Bliss's stepmom Bobbianne said greeting them warmly, pulling each into a tight hug with her skinny arms, as the girls greeted them back.

When both of the girls arrived in Bliss's room they began getting dressed wearing what they just bought. Schuyler chose to wear a sequined red Cavalli mini with matching red pumps, and Bliss opted for a little black dress. When they were ready to go they got into Bliss town car and drove off into the night.

When they got to the club, as usual cameras were flashing, this always seemed like Mimi's favorite part to Schuyler. The blonde bombshell always seemed to live off of the attention. Once they stepped into the club and sat down at a table with George and Kingsley, Jack and Mimi strode through the door coming towards their table. Schuyler turned around and grinned at Kingsley, who just pouted, and blushing, this did not go unnoticed by Bliss.

"George would you like to dance with me?" Bliss asked, raising her eyebrow at him, he saw what she saw, everyone did, except Jack.

"Sure thing," he replied, looking at Kingsley, who just looked like he wanted to fall through the floor and die.

"Well that just leaves Mimi and I without anyone to dance," Schuyler pouted, but it was all and act.

"Come on then," Jack said, giving the girl an exasperated sigh as she was pulled off to the dance floor.

**Mimi**

Mimi didn't know why, but she felt nervous. The great Mimi Force nervous? How could that be, she liked Kingsley, he seemed fun and outgoing even for a blue blood and plus he seemed like he got her. They had gotten closer after bumping into each other at Blue Bottle coffee shop.

'_I don't know why I feel nervous, like my stomach is churning…' _the blonde thought nervously.

Mimi was pulled out of her reverie when the dark haired boy asked her if she would like to dance as another song began. This was a slow song, so Kingsley put his hand on her waist and her arms were around his neck. As they danced Mimi had a hard time not staring at him, she felt like she could look at eyes like his forever, they were almost prettier than hers. Once the song ended the whole group sat back down at the table and after a few drinks they all retired home.

In the cool fall morning, Mimi was greeted with the sun shining through the windows after sleeping in since it was the weekend, looking forward to a shopping day with Schuyler. It was strange that Mimi actually liked the new girl, Schuyler seemed genuine and not intent on kissing ass, but it sort of annoyed her when everyone looked at her. After getting dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, green sweater, and Manolos, Mimi went to the kitchen and was greeted with Jack dropping his fork on the counter.

'_What was that all about, he didn't even turn around to greet me, rude," _Mimi huffed.

"The girl from our school, Aggie Carondolet was found dead in the alleyway behind the block from a drug overdose, but she was a blue blood," Jack said, mumbling the last part to himself.

**Dun, dun, dun! Someone died, about to get interesting ehh? Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Wussy Friends and Hot Chocolate

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for such a long wait time, I've been soooo busy. This chapter is extra long compared to usual and pretty soon, there will be some Jack and Schuyler! Enjoy.**

**Schuyler**

By the next morning, everyone in school had heard about Aggie's murder, there were people whispering in the hallway, some offering shoulder's to cry on to Mimi, they were "friends". In homeroom, since Jack and Schuyler usually chatted. Ever since the walk in the park, the two had grown closer and from the looks of it, so had Mimi and Kingsley. Instead of directly talking to her today Jack gave her a note instead, _Aggie was murdered, she was a blue blood and couldn't have died from drugs like they said. It was actually full consumption_ the note said, Schuyler knew from what Lawrence had told her that it was probably a silver blood.

Silver bloods were called Croatan, horrible creatures that were once blue bloods, but turned evil from consuming the blood of their kind. In return for siding with Lucifer and eternal damnation, they were stronger and faster, now they were back. Many years ago, there was a war and the blue bloods won, but there were still a few silver bloods left, they escaped, but many chose to deny it and they still were. Schuyler heard all of this from Lawrence, he believed that it was better to know the whole truth than to live oblivious in the dark, but she didn't know if Jack knew.

Passing the note back to Jack after writing her explanation of what happened, she saw his disbelief. He wrote back to her, saying that he thought that they were all killed after passing notes back and forth they decided to meet sometime next week in the park, since it was finals week in November.

The rest of the day just went as usual and when they got home, the first thing Schuyler did was knock on Lawrence's door to ask questions. They chatted and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Do the rest of the blue bloods know, or are they in denial," Schuyler asked.

"Some are willing to accept it, but others are calling the believers crazy. I believe that by the time they come to their senses it will be too late," Lawrence said with a grimace.

"Will Aggie come back for another cycle, you said that blue bloods can't die," Schuyler asked.

"She was completely drained, since there was no blood left, she can't, Aggie is forever dead. I will let you know right now, but don't tell anyone, there are some reformed silver bloods, they help us," Lawrence told her.

"Who?"

"You may know Kingsley Martin and Dylan Ward, but they are completely safe. They are just there to keep any eye on all of the kids."

"Oh, Kingsley has already figured out that I'm a blue blood. Most of the kids in my year have, since I'm a year younger," Schuyler said, she never realized that anything was different with both of them.

"Yes, I believe that we should begin training you soon, it never hurts to be more prepared"

"Oh, what would I learn?"

"I will teach you spells and incantations, how to use the velox, special speed, how to read and communicate telepathically and Eric will teach you how to fight with swords," Lawrence said grinning, he loved to teach, he used to be a teacher after all.

"That sounds great," Schuyler exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm glad you're excited. By the way, I almost forgot to tell you that the first committee, induction meeting is next Friday after finals. It is usually in December, but they are holding it much earlier," Lawrence sighed.

"Okay," Schuyler replied, closing the door behind her as she left.

As she walked up the stairs, she pondered what Lawrence told her. Her grandfather seemed troubled and bothered, it really seemed as though this was bad. If something was bothering Lawrence, she should be worried, he was always so calm. Schuyler also thought that she had better look out for Bliss, since Dylan was a silver blood and they seemed to be hitting it off, both of the teens were on their way to being an item. She also thought that it was about time that the committee have the first meeting, so many weird things had started happening.

Only a week ago, Schuyler remembered going down to the kitchen at two in the morning and devouring a pound of raw rib-eyes. When Lawrence stumbled upon her when she was halfway through, he didn't look surprised and joined her. He actually laughed, his sharp features turned into a grin. Lawrence told her that most of the time, the new blue bloods would devour the meat with their hands and fingers, rather than using a plate and utensils. Nevertheless, when Schuyler looked in the mirror after her snack, her teeth and lips were all red and bloody.

She also noticed changes in her ability to remember things. It was like she had a photographic memory, she was able to remember everything for tests and it was easy, she barely needed to study, which just annoyed George. After brooding over all of the strange things that had been happening in the past two months, Schuyler sat down studying for just a little while over her textbooks for tomorrow's exams.

**Jack**

After meeting Schuyler in the park, Jack felt more attracted to her. Now the raven haired beauty wasn't only plaguing his thoughts, but his dreams too. Jack thought that she had suck lovely full, pink lips and the most beautiful blue eyes, like clear spring water, which always looked endless, Jack could drown in them. When he sat next to her in school, he always wanted to play with her long wavy hair, it was strange, but Mimi usually very possessive didn't notice. Mimi always seemed to be far away. Sometimes he would catch her staring at Kingsley, Jack even caught her thinking about him once. Surprisingly, Mimi's fondness for Kingsley didn't make Jack jealous, he wasn't in love with his twin very much anymore, maybe he never was? After all, Mimi chose Jack, he knew that breaking the bond was forbidden, but he was never one for the rules.

He was definitely looking forward to seeing Schuyler next week, Jack always enjoyed talking to her. She was funny and sweet, not to mention a heart breaker, he could see why her conduit loved her so much. It was evident to everyone how Schuyler brought light to a room and just charmed everyone, heck even Mimi liked and respected her.

Once Jack was done pondering all the oncoming things and stuff that he wished he could change, he was tired and went to bed.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and before Jack knew it, it was already Friday, time for the committee meeting. After the meeting, Jack and Schuyler talked a bit after and decided to meet at Central Park in fifteen minutes after dropping off their things.

"Hi, Jack," Schuyler said, as she walked up to Jack with two cups. Jack thought that she looked pretty today, she always looked pretty, today she was wearing a her hair down, with a studded hair band, a pair of skinny jeans, a cardigan, lace tank studded heels and a trench coat. When she was finally in front of him, she handed him his cup of hot chocolate, after that she immediately launched into the conversation.

"So I think Aggie was murdered too, she was drained, it must have been a silver blood," she said.

"it can't have been, they're all killed off, aren't you not supposed to know about silver bloods?" Jack asked, her grandfather must have spilled.

"Nope not really, but does that matter, I would have found out sooner or later. What are we going to do Jack?" Schuyler asked frowning with a bit of a pucker, Jack thought that she looked adorable.

"I don't know, I can ask my dad, he's the Regis. Just don't go anywhere alone and be careful, I mean it, I don't want anything to happen to you," Jack said as he shuffled his feet, casting his eyes downward.

"Ok thanks, so do you want to go to the block later? I actually rode my motorcycle here, so maybe you might want to go home first and change?" Schuyler asked.

"Is it safe?" Jack asked.

"Is the immortal Jack Force scared? Do you even know how to ride?" Schuyler asked, now she was grinning.

"Yeah, but every time I see George get off he looks green," Jack teased.

"George is a wuss, are you one too, I hope you prove me wrong blondie," Schuyler countered as she swung a leg over the seat. "You coming?"

As they sped down the streets, Jack felt like he was going to die, he was hugging Schuyler's tiny waist, holding on for dear life.

"No wonder why George looks terrified when he looks at this thing," Jack yelled.

"No wonder you're both friends, both of you are wusses," Schuyler replied with a silvery laugh as they pulled up to the club.

When they entered, they found everyone at the usual table, except for Mimi and Kingsley. Jack scanned the club, but they were no where in sight. Probably on the dance floor, while everyone went to dance, Schuyler once again stepped up to the stage. Suddenly a rock intro began playing.

Jack recognized it, while everyone began dancing to Joan Jett, everyone was dancing dirty.

We've been here too long  
Tryin' to get along  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy  
I'm a natural ma'am  
Doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high

Cry at night  
No one in sight  
An' we got so much to share  
Talking's fine  
If you got the time  
But I ain't got the time to spare  
Yeah

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah

The crowd was shouting along and singing. The noise level was amazing as she sang

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Every girl an' boy  
Needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare  
Beggin' on my knees  
Baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair

My, my, my  
Whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine  
Right or wrong  
Don't it turn you on  
Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah

When she finished, Jack decided to go and find Mimi. He looked everywhere, but Mimi was nowhere in sight, as he searched for her he passed by a couple intertwined on the couch. He was about to pass them by, and when he took a closer look it was Kingsley and Mimi. Jack was speechless.

"Mimi," Jack said, he was unfazed, his decision to break the bond was set. All of the selfish traits and bad things about her came to the front of his mind. If he was unhappy he had to change it.

Mimi turned around and she looked ashamed. "Jack…"

"We'll talk about this at home, I'm not sure if Kingsley knows anything about our past, but I don't care," Jack replied in an emotionless voice.

Just then Schuyler started singing a new song.

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me, now I can't feel anything

When I love you and so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?

Oh, what are we doing?  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us

Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late, too late

Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?

But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late, too late

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
So how can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?  
Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again

When she finished, she walked off the stage, jack walked up to her and Schuyler gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't intentionally start singing that song, are you okay?" she asked, Schuyler's eyes were watering even though it wasn't her heart that was broken.

"Yeah, it was coming for a while, I don't love her anymore, it wasn't ever real," Jack said, giving her a small smile as he began to walk her out.

"Do you want a ride?" Schuyler asked.

"Sure, thanks," he said, Jack didn't know why he told Schuyler everything, but he trusted her.

When they got to Jack's home he thanked Schuyler, but when he was about to leave, she surprised him. Schuyler pulled him into a warm embrace and told him to call her if he needed anything. In about another hour Mimi got home and when she opened Jack's door, there were black tracks running down her face.

"Mimi, I'm not mad at you, it's just that I don't feel the same way as before, do you remember when Lucifer first introduced us?" Jack asked, while Mimi just nodded. "He didn't ask me if I was okay with our bonding, only you. Mimi I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I've seen the way that you look at Kingsley, both of us, not only me. have not been as happy as in previous lifetimes. If I'm not happy I have to change it," Jack said finishing slowly.

"I get what you are saying and I agree, I just didn't want to say anything to upset you, but what about the entire coven, they want us to bond! It's our duty, what are we going to do? We aren't allowed to break bonds," Mimi exclaimed, they could speak freely since no one was home.

"We wait until the Four Hundred Ball, when they are going to announce us, they we tell them and if they aren't happy about it, we flee. Meanwhile, you can still be with Kingsley and say that it's a cover for the red bloods. Nothing's impossible Mimi, you of all people should know that," Jack said, finishing with a smile, he remembered how Mimi always got her way.

"Yes, we'll talk more about this tomorrow, we need to meet with Kingsley tomorrow over lunch," Mimi said smiling.

"And Schuyler, I trust her and actually I like her and you do too. I was unhappy before we met her though. Can you call Kingsley, I'll call Schuyler" Jack said, Mimi just nodded and smiled. Jack was surprised Mimi felt the same way, he expected her to throw a fit, but it made them both happy.


	11. Side Note: My Apologies

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, it's just that my computer was being a butt and broke, luckily I got it fixed. Once I finish posting this, I'm going to get cracking on the new chapter.**

**Love,**

**Crystal**


	12. Man You're Whipped!

**Hey Guys, sorry for not updating in the longest time! I've just been super busy, and this one isn't that long close to 1500 so I'll try to update soon. Enjoy!**

**Xoxo,**

**Crystal**

**Schuyler**

After getting the call from Jack last night at two in the morning, Schuyler was a bit hyped up, but still managed to get seven hours of sleep. She went through the usual routine. Took a shower, got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, navy cardigan, bow embroidered tissue tank, mushroom colored Hermes boots and her grey motorcycle zip jacket from Burberry. When she went down the stairs to meet George, she was relieved to see that everyone had decided to sleep in. By the time George was ready, they were almost late.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," Schuyler hissed, she wondered how he always took super long to get dressed.

"Okay, let's go," he answered.

When they walked into the restaurant, they were right on time, thanks to Schuyler's maniac Ducatti driving. Once everyone ordered and Kingsley, Mimi, Jack, Schuyler, George and Oliver launched into conversation.

"So I heard about how you four are intending on going against the whole committee and breaking the bond," George said, he was grinning and Oliver nodded. Schuyler knew that he just loved a good bit of drama, she shot Kingsley a knowing grin, who just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well if we aren't happy we have to change it," Jack said, looking at Schuyler, which just made her melt. At the same time, Kingsley looked at Mimi.

"Awwwwww, you four are so sweet I think I'm getting a cavity. So from what I've heard, you guys are planning on doing it at the Four Hundred Ball when Jack and Mimi get announced, supposedly. What if it doesn't go well what are we going to do?" George asked curiously.

"I was thinking that we could run away to another country, I can get fake passports, birth certificates and untraceable cell phones. But Oli and George you guys can't come, we don't want you to get into trouble," Kingsley said.

"Fat chance," George huffed, while Oliver just rolled his eyes at their stupidity.

"Yeah, but with all of us together, we'd be quite recognizable," Jack added.

"But we could use some magic to change our appearances, but George and Olli can't," Mimi said grinning at her point.

"Even though we change our appearances, they might be able to find us through the glom or what if our composure slips," Schuyler added worriedly.

"Well from what I've heard from Lawrence, you seem to be getting along quite well with your training," Kingsley commented.

"What?" everyone at the table except for George and Oliver exclaimed in surprise, already hearing from both Kingsley and Sky.

"How did you know?" Schuyler demanded.

"Oh we're quite good friends, in this life and many others and plus we could all help you some more," Kingsley replied cheekily.

"What about t he silver bloods, sometimes I feel like I'm being followed or something is watching me," Schuyler mumbled.

"Oh, well just don't leave the house without your dog and stay in crowded areas," Kingsley replied, giving Mimi a worried look

"Hey don't look at me like that! I can take care of my self, I am death after all" Mimi sighed.

"Just worried about you babe," he replied while everyone grinned in amusement.

"In that case, would you like to carry my bags when I go to Barney's?" Mimi questioned evilly.

"If it keeps you safe," Kingsley replied kissing her temple.

"Keep that up and I'll barf, I can already feel the bile in my throat," Jack warned with mock seriousness, Schuyler noticed he seemed genuinely happy. She felt a jolt of surprise when he took her hand in his, under the table.

"Whatever, it's not like you and Sky don't make moon eyes at each other," Mimi teased.

"Man, you are whipped! George and Oliver exclaimed in unison, waggling their eyebrows in the process.

"If you were straight, I'm sure you would be too!" Kingsley countered, with all of the seriousness in the world.

After a bit more talking Jack spoke up.

"Fine so then it's settled, if nothing goes as planned, we can use a private jet to elope," Jack stated with finality, while everyone nodded in agreement, except for the pouting humans.

That night Schuyler drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep, but it did not remain that way. If felt like only a mere seconds before she was transported to a beautiful garden. As she walked through the garden she noticed the toga-like dress she was in and as she turned the garden she saw a blond woman with her back turned. When she turned around, Schuyler was shocked speechless.

"Hello Schuyler my daughter," Allegra said warmly as she strode over to embrace her daughter.

"Hi mom, why are you here," Schuyler asked, utterly confused.

"To come and visit you of course," Allegra said obviously. "So tell me about your plans to elope with the twins and Kingsley."

"How did you know?" Schuyler asked awestruck.

"**Well my brother Sariel, another one of the seven, let me know," Allegra said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "It turns out that he heard and gave you a bit of the go ahead, he's kind of like a cupid or something."** "**Oh, ok," Schuyler replied, not really sure what to say.** "**I'm mostly here to inform you of the Van Alen Legacy. Before you were born, Sophia, one of the angels made a prophecy. There is supposedly a child of blue and red blood, born to banish Lucifer to hell and permanently seal the gates, since there is no other half blood child, it has to be you. The legacy, is a mission to seal all of the gates and warn all of the keepers. Not many people know of the prophecy, but Charles, Lawrence and Kingsley know for sure, other than that no one knows. Schuyler you need to guard this secret, tell only those you know you can trust and make sure to ask Lawrence about the Van Alen Legacy tomorrow," Allegra said with all kidding aside.** "**Are you sure I'm the right one? I mean I'm not particularly fast or strong, half of the time I feel lost," Schuyler exclaimed, meaning every word.** "**Yes, you are, I should know you are genetically half me. Don't ever doubt yourself, you're mores special than you think you are," Allegra said dramatically with mock surprise.** "**Can I tell George, Oliver, Bliss, Jack and Mimi?"Schuyler asked.** "**Well I don't know about Bliss, she doesn't have anything to do with you guys eloping.** "**Okay," Schuyler replied, it wasn't important to tell Bliss.** "**Oh and by the way Lawrence will be in on what you are all doing soon enough, he's been suspecting something was up," Allegra told her daughter as she embraced her into a tight hug.** "**Wait, are you leaving? When will I see you again?" Schuyler asked, gripping her mother tightly.** "**Soon, when the time comes and I'll go visit some of your friends too. I love you Schuyler and I know you probably know this, but Jack is a good guy, he won't break your heart, I've seen the way he looks at you, sometimes I get glimpses. Even though he's good, no one will ever be good enough for my little girl, do know that if he screws up, I'll be really pissed and plus if he was a moron, I would take care of him," Allegra said with a wink. "By the way, for the Four Hundred Ball, there's a dress in my closet, you'll know which one I mean when you see it," Allegra called over her shoulder as she blew a kiss to Schuyler.** "**By Mom, I love you too," Schuyler replied, she had just noticed tears streaming down her face, when her mom looked back, she could see the sadness and longing in her eyes too.**

**So how was it?**


	13. Undeserved Dirty Looks

**Hey guys, I tried to update sooner so here it is! This chapter is quite a bit longer and we have some interesting tidbits going on. Enjoy.**

**Xoxo,**

**Crystal**

Schuyler

When Schuyler woke up the next morning at ten, she was a bit nervous to see Lawrence and wondered if her mother had 'visited' him yet.

'Oh my gosh, I wonder what grandpa will say,' Schuyler thought nervously, the raven haired girl couldn't help, but wonder.

**As she got dressed for the day in a stone colored Gucci sleeveless cowl neck jersey dress, black bamboo cutout platforms, black blazer and charm bracelet, she felt a bit better looking good, at least she could fool the outside. After blankly gazing at her reflection for a few minutes there was a knock on the door.** "**Sky it's me can I come in," George asked.** "**Yeah," she replied wondering if he had heard from Allegra, but it was confirmed when she peeked at his thoughts with the glom.** "**Hey I got the message from Allegra," George said absentmindedly as he scrutinized her outfit and nodded with approval. When George noticed the Tiffany bracelet he grinned at how sentimental she was. "I see you're wearing that bracelet."** "**Of course, it's one of the few things that I always have," Sky replied with a small smile as she touched the gold charms, each one having a specific meaning. The clover for luck, seahorse for strength and high perception, diamond sprinkled egg charm for life and wealth from the golden goose, the perfect apple for immortality and happiness, horseshoe for luck and the key for secrets. Each of these charms were given to Schuyler, one for each year from Lawrence, George and Eric, her family. ** "**So I know you heard from your mom, we need to call everyone over and talk to Lawrence," George said changing the topic, grinning, he loved an adventure.** "**Yeah, but lets call Jack first," Schuyler said as she whipped out her white iphone and began dialing.** **Once they finished their conversation, Schuyler felt a little bit better having Jack know.** "**Lets go, can you come with me to go Christmas shopping later, there's only two weeks left and the Four Hundred ball is only twenty days away," Schuyler asked trying to lighten the mood after calling.** "**Oooooh! Most definitely," her buddy replied giving her a much needed hug, before leading her down the stairs.** **Lawrence** **When Lawrence woke up in the morning, he felt amused at the antics of his daughter's message. Sure, she wasn't his actual daughter, but he loved her like one, who wouldn't? Lawrence was an easy-going guy, he wasn't the least bit worried about breaking the bonds this time since it was a mutual break and even if the twins of the apocalypse were stronger together, his Schuyler wasn't just anyone either.** **Lawrence himself was ****Metatron**** the heavenly scribe, bonded to Cordelia Van Alen, ****Seraphiel**** the angel of song, whom had expired for the expression. He often wondered what his granddaughter was or if she was even gifted with a title, but he would soon find out since angel name-ers would be coming to the Four Hundred Ball. Even though Schuyler was the odd one out of ****blue bloods****, there were still reformed silver bloods like Kingsley, **_**Araquiel, Angel of Vengeance, Angel with Two Faces**_**. ** **As Lawrence pondered these things he had a feeling everything would work out. It felt as though Schuyler would be the one to fulfill the Legacy and close all of the gates, maybe even defeat Lucifer himself. Even though his granddaughter was a half blood, she was very strong and progressing quickly in her studies like the seven archangels. There was a prophecy made by the **_**Pistis Sophia, Elder of Elders **_**a few centuries ago about a child of light and half blood. After finishing humoring himself, he called up Charles, his estranged son to meet him at his home right away and bring the twins and Kingsley.** **Charles** **While Charles sat in t he car w itht he three teenagers, he was curious as to why Lawrence wanted to talk about. He Michael, the Pure of Heart was jealous that Cordelia and Lawrence chose Gabrielle's side over his, the truth was, he was hurt, he always would hurt. Schuyler was supposed to have been his and he had never met her face to face because she was a reminder of Gabriel's betrayal , but he still loved her since she was a reminder of Gabriel she was ½ Gabriel. Charles was never close with his kids, Trinity, Sandalphon(the angel of silence) wasn't either.** **Charles was wondering why his kids and Martin were acting so strangely and wondered if the meeting had anything to do with it. When they finally arrived at the Van Alen Mansion, he felt a sense of déjà vu as he rang the doorbell of his former home.** **Jack, Mimi and Kingsley**

When all three of the teens woke up in the morning, they immediately called each other in a three way conference call, Jack and Mimi left the house so they wouldn't be over heard by Charles and called their friend. After discussing their 'visit' from Allegra, they all knew that Sky and George, plus Oliver already knew too and it was confirmed a while later after they called them. By the time the twins got home, Charles told them that they had to go to the Van Alen Mansion for a meeting with Kingsly too.

On the way to the house after picking up Kingsley and Oliver, the three teens were quiet, but communicated via glom to keep Charles in the dark.

"_Hey, I wonder how he's gonna take this,"_ Jack thought to both of them amused.

"_Probably have a shit fit,"_ Mimi thought trying hard to suppress a smile while the boys just had twitching lips.

"_Most likely, he's kind of a tight ass sometimes, I wonder if he always has that flag pole up there,"_ Kingsley commented seriously.

Despite the heavy silence, none of the three teens felt worried because Jack, Mimi, Oliver, George, Schuyler and Kingsley all had eachother's backs. All of them besides Schuyler and George didn't really have much of a family, but now they have a bit of a surrogate family in the short amount of time they had come together.

Schuyler 

When Schuyler and George arrived in the kitchen, they were greeted by the sight of Lawrence and Eric in the kitchen with bacon, French toast and eggs benedict. When Lawrence and Eric looked up at the two kids, they both had the same glint of mischief in their eyes.

"So I take it you both got the message from Allegra and know about the legacy too," Lawrence said with a knowing smile as he got up to embrace his granddaughter and give her a peck on the forehead as did Eric, George then got the same treatment. Unlike other blueblood progeny and parent relationships, theirs was always affectionate.

"Yep," both said at the same time.

"Come and sit, Charles and the others will be here soon. Charles shouldn't be too grumpy, I made his favorite eggs benedict," Eric muttered. As if on cue the door bell rang, as the conduits and blue bloods walked over to greet the visitors.

While everyone hugged, kissed and exchanged sincere pleasantries, Charles looked out of place. When Schuyler got a peck on the cheek from Jack, Charles flinched when he saw the moon eyes they made at each other. He saw no reaction from Mimi or the conduits as they pecked each other on the cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of Lawrence giving Kingsley a fatherly hug and felt a twinge of longing for that closeness again.

As all of them sat down in the dining room, all six of the teens grinned at each other, while Charles just looked uncomfortable.

"Hey Schuyler you look nice today," Mimi said as she helped herself to French toast and bacon, meanwhile Jack and Oliver nodded.

"Thanks, so do you," Schuyler replied sincerely.

'_Whipped!'_ Kingsley sent her way, as Sky just winked at him grinning cheekily.

"So why did you call us over," Charles asked, directing his question at everyone since he knew they all knew something.

"Well we all got a visit from Allegra," Lawrence answered calmly.

"WHAT!" Charles yelled in disbelief.

"You heard me right," Lawrence replied as he began to explain.

"You can't be serious, are you out of your minds!" Charles bellowed. "How could you three break bonds, after all that has happened these past few years," Charles exclaimed shooting Schuyler a look she didn't deserve.

"Don't give me that look as if all the wrong in our world is solely my fault. If you didn't hear, Sariel kind of gave us the go ahead and told my mom," Schuyler told him after receiving the look of undeserved disdain and countering with one of her own.

If anyone knew Schuyler, they knew she was the kind that did not ever take anyone's crap. During this entire exchange Lawrence was definitely entertained watching his son put into his place by his granddaughter, feeling a bit of pride. He couldn't help but give her a wink and Eric a small smile, since they were used to Charles's tantrums. Meanwhile, the rest of the table were also trying to hide smiles.

"So this actually happened, this better not be some elaborate prank," Charles barked, brushing off Schuyler's words as if they didn't happen.

"No joke," Kingsley said,

"Yep," Mimi added.

"Aww how cute you two, finishing each other's sentences," Schuyler said cheekily, grinning at Kingsley and Jack, while Mimi just blushed. Lawrence chuckled.

"I suppose the rest of the coven will take this well as long as they know that there won't be any drama," Charles grumbled.

"Yes of course," Lawrence replied.

"I wonder what you're title is," Charles said to Schuyler.

"Aren't there going to be people coming to assign her a name, she is different," Jack said adoringly.

"Like eating the paste special?" George asked seriously, while Schuyler just rolled her eyes and the whole table laughed.

After everyone exchanged goodbyes and left, Schuyler and George decided to take a cab to fifth avenue for shopping.

**So how was it?**


	14. A Good Birthday!

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no update, lol sorry about that! My computer was down again, and at my grandma's house there was no internet, hence no updates. Well this parts long and I'm planning on doing a jump forward after the next chapter and this story will end in the next 5 chapters. I'll probably be writing a new story soon, since I got an idea that won't stop bugging me. Enjoy!**

**Xoxo, **

**Crystal**

(January 27th, 2 Days before the 400 Ball)

**Schuyler and Jack's POV**

When Schuyler woke up at ten in the morning she was surprised to find a weight on her stomach, but then she remembered how Mimi, Kingsley, Oliver, Bliss, Dylan and Jack were over for winter break since all of their parents were in the Bahamas. Having her surrogate family, Lawrence, George and Eric around made this the best Christmas Schuyler had had so far, she got great gifts and everyone liked theirs too. Schuyler's ostrich birkin had finally arrived, George bought her a lavender colored Chanel tote, Mimi and Bliss bought her a pair of grey python Dior pumps, Jack a panther bangle from Cartier, Oliver and Kingsley a gift card to Barneys, but Eric and Lawrence's gift was going to be revealed today on her seventeenth birthday. It seemed as though everyone else made a bigger deal about her birthday than she did, which she thought was sweet, but unnecessary.

After keeping her eyes closed for a few more minutes, Schuyler opened her baby blues to find her face pressed against Jack's chest.

'_He probably used the glom and knows that I'm awake, ooops! Stupid glom…' _ Schuyler thought.

To further prove her point, she felt a rumble go through Jack's chest when he laughed. Schuyler tried to move his arms, but he wouldn't let go, instead she just wiggled up to face him her pink lips forming a pout.

"Laughing at me Jack? What's so funny," she asked with mock seriousness.

"Happy birthday," Jack said ignoring her previous question, this made Schuyler smile as he leaned in and started kissing her. Eventually, Schuyler pulled away when she needed to breathe, she saw Jack smirk, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. She wanted to kiss off the smirk, it was so sexy, but sometimes it made her want to poke his eye with a fork.

'_Gosh he's so hot when he does that,' _Schuyler thought before realizing that he probably heard her, again.

'_She's so beautiful, how did I find someone like her?'_ Jack wondered right before he heard her thoughts again before kissing her nose

"Stop eavesdropping," Schuyler admonished with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I love you," Jack said without thinking, it just kind of slipped out, right before he started worrying that she wouldn't say it back.

"I guess that means that Bliss owes Mimi fifty. Oh and by the way I love you too," Schuyler replied teasingly.

"Hey! You guys bet on it?" Jack asked indignantly right before the door burst open with Mimi, Kingsley, Oliver, George, Bliss and Dylan running in.

All six of the teenagers jumped on the bed and yelled Happy birthday Schuyler at the same time before she was engulfed in a huge group hug.

"Did you rehearse that?" Schuyler asked once she was able to breathe again.

"Yep," George answered. "Now how does it feel to be seventeen?"

"Do you think she looks older Kingsley, I think she looks older." Oliver chimed in.

"Naw, I think she looks the same, I mean she still acts like a five year old," Kingsley replied with a grin while Dylan and Jack snickered.

"Hey! I'm more mature that all three of you put together!" Schuyler exclaimed with seriousness.

"Not really, remember when Jack tried to steal your cookie yesterday?" Bliss asked with a grin.

"Yeah she moves really fast, I've never seen anyone pin Jack down onto the couch like that before," Mimi added while Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Humph," Schuyler replied making everyone laugh.

"So has he said it yet?" Mimi asked curiously as she held out her hand, Bliss looked at her intently.

"I can't believe you two bet on it," Jack exclaimed.

"Here," Bliss told Mimi with a pout, while all the other boys except for Oliver and George looked clueless.

"We bet on when Jack would say I love you," George and Oliver said at the same time, while both Kingsley and Dylan chuckled.

"So did they say it?" Schuyler asked Mimi and Bliss, each nodded and Schuyler held out her hand.

"Hey!" Kingsley and Dylan yelled.

"No yelling at the birthday girl," Lawrence said when he and Eric walked into Schuyler's room.

"Happy birthday!" Eric and Lawrence sang, after a bit more talking, everyone left, leaving only Jack and Schuyler.

Schuyler stood up and started to undress in front of Jack, while he just stared wide eyed. When she was finally down to her lacy red thong, she turned around and said, "Stop staring and wipe the drool off your face Force," after walking a few more steps she added "Are you coming?"

Once they were cleaned, Schuyler put on stone colored Gucci riding pants, a navy flower embroidered cardigan and a white lace tank from Abercrombie, black python Jimmy Choo peep-toes, her kelly watch, charm bracelet and panther bangle. When Schuyler finally finished, Jack was relieved, she looked good in everything, she could wear a burlap sack and she would still be beautiful to him. She heard him through the glom.

"I heard you," Schuyler said making Jack blush.

"So?" he countered, Sky giggled.

"I think it's cute, come on, let's go downstairs," She said tugging him by the hand.

Once the group had brunch, it was close to one o'clock and time for Schuyler's training, as she started to head upstairs to change, she heard Kingsley call to her.

"You're still going to train on your birthday?"he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, if we need to make a quick getaway after the Four Hundred Ball, I need all the training I can get," Schuyler replied seriously.

"Oh can I join you again today? Maybe you can beat me this time," Mimi added, in a hopeful fight, she needed a workout.

"Mimi, we're pretty much an even match now, I beat you, you beat me, so I guess you're my sparring buddy," Schuyler added with a grin, which caused Mimi to give her a genuine smile.

So for the rest of the day they sparred for a couple of hours and then had dinner and birthday cake. In addition to that, Schuyler finally got her present, a large gold-handled, ruby encrusted sica, enchanted with a few bits of magic by Lawrence and perfect for dealing with silver bloods.

**Day of the 400 Ball in Schuyler's POV**

When Schuyler woke up it was already twelve, turning around, she was face to face with Jack.

"Morning," Jack said giving her a kiss.

"Hmmmm... Watching me while I sleep, kinda stalker-ish," Schuyler commented wryly.

"Hmmmm… not when the person is really pretty and plus, who's the one curled up next to me?" Jack asked.

"Still creepy!" Schuyler countered

"Take it back!" Jack said.

"Nope!" Schuyler bantered back smirking, but that was soon wiped off when he started tickling her and she was shrieking.

After Sky finally apologized, they soon showered and were downstairs in the dining room.

"So we need to be at the spa by twelve right?" Bliss asked Mimi and Sky.

"Yeah, so we leave right after we finish eating lunch.

After the girls' day at the spa, they had been pampered, massaged, wrapped and each had a facial, they went back home to get dressed.

Bliss had gotten a strapless, deep green velvet gown, with a plunging neckline, sprinkled with diamonds at the bust, courtesy of Dior. Her long red hair was let down loose in gentle waves, while she had a necklace with a large emerald pendant, while the chain was a diamond strand.

Mimi was dressed in a simple white dress, similar to that of her bonding created by John Galliano himself, it was light and airy, made from the finest silk, it was classic and something not many could pull off, not to mention, there was a key-hole cutout at her waist. All Mimi had on her to accessorize was a pair of drop diamond earrings.

While Mimi and Bliss were getting dressed, Schuyler was already done with her make up. She went into her mother's room for the first time. Allegra's room was perfectly preserved, light and airy with light lavender colored walls, just waiting for her to come back. When Sky opened the closet, she pulled out the black dry cleaning dust bag with the infamous double C logo and gasped as she pulled it out. The dress she was holding was the dress that her mom wore to one of her own Four Hundred Ball. It was made from light shimmering gold chiffon, the bust and waist was tight in just the right places, and to finish, where was a skirt with just enough pouf. When Schuyler put it on, it was well, amazing combined with some sparkly Louboutain peep toes and a Tiffany seed pearl and diamond necklace. She stared at herself in the mirror, not believing that it was the same girl looking back at her, people always told her she was pretty, but she never really believed them. Eventually she heard a knock on the door.

"You better look damn good in that dress, I've been waiting for a while now," Mimi hollered.

"Well obviously, she looks good in anything," Bliss added.

"I'll be down soon," Sky said.

**Third Person's POV**

When Schuyler walked down the steps, everyone's breath caught, as they took in her appearance. Jack felt his heart stop, the girls envied her good naturedly, George and Oliver squealed loudly, and Dylan and Kingsley stared, even though they had eyes only for their girlfriends. Schuyler couldn't help but blush.

"So are you all ready for the ball, we have some announcements to make," Schuyler said.

**So how was it?**


	15. The End!

**A/N: Hiya! It sure has been a long time since my last update, this is the last chapter and includes and epilogue. I'm sad to see this story come to an end, but I like how it turned out and I hope you guys like the ending. Thanks for all of your support in encouraging me to write this story! Lots of love to all of my reviewers, thank you sooooo much for your support! I'll actually be posting another story soon.**

**Xoxo,**

**Crystal**

**Third Person POV**

As Schuyler, Jack, Kingsley, Mimi, Bliss and Dylan stepped out of their limo onto the red carpet, they felt took in the impressive, imposing stature of the building. Bliss and Dylan weren't worried about anything happening to them, they were bond mates and weren't planning on breaking their bond anytime soon, so they weren't the ones planning on going against the whole coven (I know Dylan dies, but I want a happy ending :]!). Now on the other hand Schuyler, Jack, Kingsley and Mimi, were feeling the anxiety and nausea of someone waiting to go to their death as they walked up the steps. Kingsley and Schuyler gripped hands for support in a purely platonic manner, while Mimi also had Jack's hand in a death grip as only Mimi could, no pun intended. Mimi and Schuyler switched dates for the night since, it would seem unusual if Jack and Mimi weren't together since no one except Charles, Lawrence, Bliss, Dylan, Oliver, George and themselves knew about the scandalous intentions they had.

"Hey, um I don't think I say it enough, but I love you all," Schuyler said with conviction looking each of her friends in the face. Her gaze lingering on Jack's for a bit longer right before he squeezed her hand and sent an _'I love you'_ through the glom.

"Same to everyone," Kingsley replied speaking for everyone.

"We have our own surrogate family, we love you a lot too," Mimi said eyeing Kingsley.

"Awwww aren't you two cute finishing each other's sentences," Dylan cooed to Kingsley and Mimi, while Bliss giggled and the rest rolled their eyes.

"You know we'll go with you if you need to run away," Bliss stated while Dylan nodded.

"Yeah we know Bliss and we love you for it, you too Dylan," Schuyler said as everyone murmured in agreement as they walked through the door.

The whole room stopped when the six teens walked through, they were a vision, light and dark. Schuyler stood out the most, radiant in her gold creation.

After dancing and dinner, all four teens felt their nerves spike increase ten fold. All of them knew it was time for the announcing of to be bonded pairs. Eventually after what felt like forever, it began and when it was finally Jack and Mimi's turn, they were the last ones left.

"Abbadon the Angel of Destruction and Azrael the Angel of Death," the announcer's voice boomed imperiously, before Jack and Mimi went up hand in hand.

"It's times like these I wish I could get drunk," Schuyler sent to Jack, Mimi, Kingsley, Dylan and Bliss through the glom, making each one of them crack a smile as she sent Jack a wink.

"Don't we all," Kingsley muttered right before the twins reached the stage.

"We have an announcement to make," Jack began ominously, looking so serious Schuyler couldn't help, but chuckle a bit, with Kingsley cracking a smile.

"We have decided to break our bond," Mimi finished as the whole room went silent.

**Epilogue**

It was five years since Jack and Mimi had broken their bond after finding their true other halves. When the announcement had first been made, the entire blue blood community was stunned with their choice, but they couldn't go up against the twins of the apocalypse, Allegra's daughter, two other blue bloods and a silver blood.

In the past five years a lot had happened, the Van Alen Legacy had been fulfilled just like the Pistis Sophia predicted, Mimi and Kingsley bonded, as did Bliss and Dylan and Allegra also woke up from her coma shocking the entire community. Who would have thought that six teenagers, granted they were angels, could defeat Lucifer making all well in the world again.

_(Skip to Schuyler's Pov)_

"Schuyler get up," Schuyler heard Mimi yell in her ear, an impatient Mimi was never a good thing to wake up to.

"What?" Schuyler groaned sleepily, she wanted sleep, needed sleep.

"It's noon and you shouldn't leave Jack waiting at the alte-," Bliss exclaimed before getting cut off by the blonde bombshell.

"Heaven knows why you want to marry him, you turned him into such a blubbering love-sick dork," Mimi grumbled, good naturedly of course.

"It's really happening today," Schuyler asked disbelievingly, now fully awake sitting up in her big bed.

"Yeah, you got that dreamy look in your eyes, it's just gross, I think I feel bile rising in my throat," Bliss said with a giggle.

"Hurry up and shower! Your hair isn't going to get fixed magically by itself," Mimi told her in full commander mode.

"Okay, okay, going" Schuyler yelped as Mimi smacked her butt.

_(Two hours later at __St. Patrick's Cathedral)_

Schuyler was nervously pacing around her dressing room, while Bliss, Mimi and Allegra watched amused. She felt nervous not about bonding to Jack, but just nervous for no reason.

"Sweetheart, you need to stop pacing around the room, you'll wear a hole into the carpet with your Manolos," Allegra admonished, as Bliss and Mimi snickered.

"If I remember correctly, who was the blonde bombshell that had a diva meltdown before bonding to Kingsley?" Schuyler asked raising an eyebrow and pointing a perfectly manicured finger imperiously at Mimi.

"Well…," Mimi trailed off before pointing a finger at Bliss, "She freaked out too! Who was the one close to hysterics?" Mimi asked.

"Stop pointing fingers Mimi, I think you had the biggest meltdown ever, you made at least ten people cry that day," Bliss countered, this made Schuyler and Allegra laugh hysterically as they remembered that day.

"Well, I mean it was her wedding day, but let's just say living in Mimi's world is scary, very scary," Allegra chimed in keeping a straight face very well, but ended up laughing with everyone else.

"The reception starts in twenty minutes, we should get dressed, I still can't believe you wouldn't let us see your dress yet!" Mimi huffed along with Allegra and Bliss, whom murmured in agreement.

"Oh hush you three, let me go get dressed," As Schuyler walked behind the screen and began to undress.

As Schuyler began to dress, she couldn't help but get a goofy smile on her face. When she was finally done, she smoothed out the non existent wrinkles and stepped out from behind the screen. There was a collective gasp which made her blush from all the attention.

"Oh," Mimi breathed, she couldn't help but be a bit jealous of how Schuyler looked in all her simplicity.

"My," Bliss said.

"GOSH!" Allegra shrieked, in awe of her daughter before a few tears made their way down her cheek.

"Well what do you think," Schuyler asked a bit nervously.

She was dressed in a strapless creation by Givenchy. The off-white masterpiece had a sweet heart neckline where the fabric looked like it was wrapped around Schuyler's bust. The skirt flowed down her body delicately with a few ruffles wrapping around, and flowing into a slight train. Schuyler's make up was simple with just a bit of blue eyeliner, mascara and light grey eye shadow making her eyes pop. Her hair was pulled into a loose updo held up with diamond combs, her ears adorned with diamond drop earrings and her wrist was adorned with a diamond bracelet from Cartier with five rows of interchanging marquise diamonds and oval cuts.

All three of the women could only choke out beautiful, amazing and there are no words, right before Lawrence walked in.

"Ready to go, everyone's waiting on you," Lawrence said after a few moments of silence, he was a bit shell-shocked to say the least.

.

"Yeah," Schuyler replied as she took Lawrence's arm as they trailed behind Bliss and Mimi, whom were paired off with Dylan and Kingsley.

As the maids of honor walked down the aisle, everyone was silent, taking in their beauty, but when Schuyler walked out, everyone's heart stopped.

'_How did I get her to marry a loser like me?'_ Jack wondered as he stared at her. Schuyler heard him and she couldn't help but smile. It was evident that Jack would give Schuyler the world if he she wanted, if Schuyler wanted the world, all she had to do was ask.

Once Lawrence had put Schuyler's hands in Jack's he couldn't help but say a few words, _"If you hurt my baby, you better watch your back, even if you are destruction,"_ Lawrence sent to Jack, giving him a wink. This made Jack smile before George, acting as their minister, began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Schuyler Van Alen and Benjamin Abbadon Force." George began, adding a few bits of his own humor as he went along.

"Now this couple has written their own vows and we all know that they never do anything halfway," George declared eliciting a laugh from the room.

"Well everyone, I have a confession to make, I didn't even write any vows, I sat down and tried but I couldn't find any words to describe Jack and what I love about him. So I decided to just wing it," Schuyler confessed as Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked, while Mimi, Bliss, Dylan, George, Kingsley and Oliver snickered. Jack's smirk could still make her heart flutter and jump in her chest, just like always.

Schuyler let them finish chuckling before she continued, "Jack I'll admit the first time I saw you, I kind of freaked out since you stared at me like a deer caught in the headlights when our eyes first met," This made everyone laugh again. "But the more I got to know you, I just couldn't get enough of seeing you, you were just addicting. And as the years went on I think you made me fall harder each day. Some people say falling in love with someone is hard, but Jack you make it so easy. I know that I'll just keep falling in love with you more everyday and I never want to stop," Schuyler finally finished, as a lone tear slipped down her cheek and slipped a platinum wedding band on Jack's finger.

"Unlike Schuyler here, I actually did come up with vows, but after hearing hers, mine just seem too scripted," Jack declared tossing his vows into the air with an impish grin.

"When I first saw you, I was definitely stunned when you got off your motorcycle, I mean I never expected to see a girl like you riding one, I don't think anyone did. From that moment on, it seemed like you always had this invisible pull for me. When George first introduced himself, I was jealous of the relationship you had with George for a while, I thought that he was your boyfriend and I wanted to be your boyfriend. But then, the unexpected happened and somehow, I got a girl like you to take a chance on a dork like me," Jack said, the last bit making Mimi laugh in agreement.

"I don't know why you picked me, but I sure as hell am glad that you did. In you, I have found my best friend, soulmate and a person to lean on. I love you so much and there really are no words to describe you," Jack told her as his eyes began to water, before sliding Schuyler's diamond encrusted wedding band onto her finger with her engagement ring.

"Do you Schuyler Van Alen take Benjamin Abbadon Force as your bond mate in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer from this day on?" George directed at Schuyler.

"I do," Schuyler replied.

"Do you Benjamin Abbadon Force take Schuyler Van Alen as your bond mate in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer from this day on?" George asked Jack already knowing the answer.

"I do," Jack answered.

"You may now kiss the bride," George told him.

Not needing to be told twice, Jack lifted Schuyler's veil and kissed her, but a lot of people looked away feeling the moment was too private.

_(at their first dance three hours later)_

"It's time for the couple's first dance, please everyone clear the floor," George announced. This made Schuyler roll her eyes as she gave Jack a grin as he took her hand and led her to the floor.

Celine Dion and Frank Sinatra's All the Way began to play as the couple danced.

_When somebody loves you__  
__It's no good unless he loves you all the way__  
__Happy to be near you__  
__When you need someone to cheer you all the way_

"Who's idea was it to choose this song?" Jack asked as he twirled Schuyler.

"George or Oliver's, I'm not quite sure, they planned more of our wedding than we did," Schuyler replied cheekily, right before Jack leaned in and kissed her. Jack and Sky were in their own world as usual and didn't even notice all of the cheering as they kissed.

_Taller than the tallest tree is__  
__That's how it's got to feel__  
__Deeper than the deep blue sea is__  
__That's how deep it goes if it's real___

_When somebody needs you__  
__It's no good unless he needs you all the way__  
__Through the good or lean years__  
__And for all those in between years, come what may__  
_

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" Jack asked Schuyler adoringly.

"Yeah, like ten minutes ago, but it never hurts to hear," Schuyler replied with a grin.

"Well I love you and I think you're the most beautiful person on this planet. You know, I'm still baffled as to why you chose me," Jack murmured in her ear, as his breath tickled Schuyler's cheek. They heard an "us too!" from Mimi, Kingsley, Bliss and Dylan.

"Well you're amazing and quit eavesdropping you guys it's so unbecoming," Schuyler hollered at the group, shaking her finger at them.

___Who knows where the road will lead us__  
__Only a fool would say, but if you let me love you__  
__It's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way___

_Taller than the tallest tree is__  
__That's how it's got to feel__  
__Deeper than the deep blue sea is__  
__That's how deep it goes if it's real___

_And when somebody needs you__  
__It's no good unless she needs you all the way__  
__Through the good or lean years__  
__And for all those in between years, come what may___

_Who knows where the road will lead us__  
__Only a fool would say but if you let me love you__  
__It's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way__  
__All the way, I'm gonna love you all the way_

For the rest of the night, Jack and Schuyler danced looking forward for whatever life was going to throw at them, they could handle it.


End file.
